1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational devices for use on snow or ice. The invention relates more specifically to skateboards modified to accept pivotable sled runners mounted on skateboard trucks for guiding and turning the skateboards on snow or ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent United States patents are found in Class 280--Land Vehicles, subclasses 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 11.15, 11.17, 12, 20, 21, 27, 28, 87.04A the official classifications of the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,722;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,565.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,722 shows a collapsible bobsled comprising a seating platform of forward, intermediate and rear sections hinged so that the bobsled may fold with the underside of the front and rear sections facing each other. Two bunker plates are affixed to the underside of the front and rear sections, and runners are detachably mounted on the lateral ends of the bunker plates. The detachable mounting includes mating slots and tongues with flexible pins locking the tongues in the slots. The runners are sheets of metal curved upward toward the front and curved downward with extending tongues in the rear. Runners are independently mounted on the bunker plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,565 discloses an elongated board member with runner mounting means affixed to the underside of the board with two pairs of parallel ice runners attached to the runner mounting means. The runners are triangular in shape and have a plurality of contact surfaces. A saw-toothed brake is affixed to the underside of the rear of the elongated board member.
None of the prior art discloses elongated runners that are jointed and slotted for easy turning and pivoting and lengthening and shortening. Further, none of the prior art discloses a brace to keep the elongated runners perpendicular to the skateboard. None of the prior art discloses a brace slidably mounted on the rear axle of a skateboard truck to permit attachment of runners to skateboards of varying wheelbase lengths between trucks and none shows a sliding brace which allows change in runner curvature.